Larry
Larry the Cucumber is the goofy co-host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. He is also best friends with Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally ment to be another cucumber. Petunia and Larry have a love intrest for each other. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the origanal theme song, Larry refuses to play. In the origanal song, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color. In the new version, It is plain yellow. Appearance Larry is a cucumber in his 20s. He is mostly never seen with a costume or hat on, but he only does when he's acting, but mostly before an episode starts, he's not wearing any accessories. Unlike most veggies, he only contains one tooth, though his brothers do. Acting *Himself and Daniel in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" Gallery Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|Larry in "Larry's Lagoon" on "God's Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" BoywiththeShoe.jpg|Larry as the Boy with the Shoe in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" LieutenantLarry.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in "The Gourds must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Benny(Abendago).jpg|Larry as Benny (Abednego) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" Joshua1.jpg|Larry as Joshua from "Josh and the Big Wall!" JoshuaSurprised.jpg|Larry as Joshua in "Josh and the Big Wall!" LarryButler.jpg|Larry in "Madame Blueberry" Larry-Boy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Larry-Boy 2.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" KingGeogre.jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" KingGeorge(Bath).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus the Scribe in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Larry Countdown.jpg|Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Milward Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" LarryAutotainment.jpg|Larry in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment!" LarryChicken.jpg|Larry (With chicken hat) in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment!" LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Ballad of Little Joe" LittleJoeCowHat.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Larry Boyz 1.jpg|Larry in Boyz in Da Sink (version #1) ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as the Itallian Scallion in "Sumo of the Opera" DukeDuke.jpg|Larry as Duke Duke in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Minnesota1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Minnesota2.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Ear-A-Corn.jpg|Larry as Ear-A-Corn in "Lord of the Beans" Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerluck Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Larryboydude.jpg|I am that hero! Larry-BoyApple1.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Larry-BoyApple2.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Larry-BoyApple3.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" 155982_137428792979518_380572_n.jpg|Larry's getting very festive for Christmas. Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in Moe and the Big Exit" TinMan.jpg|Larry as the Tin Man in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Larry Touchdown.jpg|Larry makes a touchdown! HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jaques in "Blunders in Boo-Boo Vile" on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Cuke1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Cuke2.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" LarryNicholas.jpg|Larry in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato the toy maker. LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry in "Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" on "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Wood'nt" PrinceLarry.jpg|Larrs as Prince Larry from "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Larrypetunia.jpg|Larry as the prince of MostFaire. Stewart Green.jpg|Larry as Stewart Green in "It's a Meaningful Life" Larrybunny.jpg|Nice bunny ears, Larry! Mr. Poppyseed.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" DadLarry copy.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed (with Robo-Pogo) in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as Balthasar in "The Little Drummer Boy" Larry(RobinGood).jpg|Robin Good in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" Larry the Cucumber (Captain D. Crewe).jpg|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess" Larryboydude.jpg|Larry as Larryboy in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry as Peeta Mallark in "VeggieTales: The Hunger Games" Quotes *''"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber."'' Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. *He is voiced by Mike Nawrocki. *Larry is the most seen character in the episodes. *Larry leads the Silly songs in VeggieTales. *He is also a superhero of Bumblyburg, Larry-Boy. *In the earlier episodes, Larry had a much lower voice. *Larry was friends with Bob the Tomato. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Male Characters